1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a catalyst suitable for use in hydrotreating processes composed of a support containing (1) at least one Group IIA metal compound selected from the group consisting of magnesium, calcium, strontium and barium compounds, (2) alumina and (3) aluminum phosphate carrying a metal thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,560 I disclosed a support comprising magnesia, alumina and aluminum phosphate useful in combination with metals normally used in a hydrotreating process. In my U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 275,652, 275,653 and 275,654, filed concurrently herewith, I have further disclosed supports containing Group IIA metal oxides, alumina and aluminum phosphate useful in combination with metals normally used in a hydrotreating process.